My Secret
by journey maker
Summary: Joey has a Secret
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

My name is Joey Wheeler and for fifteen years I have been hiding a secret from my family and friends that could either make my family and friends hate me. What is my secret you ask? I'm gay. Yes that's what I said, gay. This is my story…..

All of my life I knew that I was different, but I was so damn afraid to acknowledge what it was. My parents love me and my sister Serenity and I know that if they found out what I was afraid to believe what was wrong with me they'd hate me and I couldn't live with that feeling, so I kept my mouth closed and tried to live what you would say was a normal life.

There is only one other person who knows my secret and that is Mai Valentine. She is one really hot babe. We have always pretended that we were a couple even if we weren't. You see Mai is a lesbian and that's cool with me.

So as I said I've tried to be like one of the boys and keep anyone from finding out. Yugi, Tristan, Duke and I have been friends since we were in grade school and they are the best. I'm on the basketball team, I play baseball and I'm even on the Domino High Swim Team. So you see I'm really trying to be just one of the boys.

One person that I don't get along with, hell no one does and that is Seto Kaiba. He acts like his shit don't stink, but his farts give him away as my grandma use to say. He is the CEO of Kaiba Corp and has a younger brother Mokuba. He acts so superior to everyone else when deep down he's just like us, scared of what the future hold.

I don't know how long I can live like this. It's killing me and what I'm afraid of is slipping up and the whole world will know and condemn me. I've heard all the old cliques about people being "gay". Like if they get religion then they will change, or slap the "gay" out of them. Well guess what? It don't work that way.

One day while I was helping to fix dinner, my mom turned to me and she said "what do you want to do with your life?"

She took me by surprise and I almost said "be myself" but I didn't. I didn't know what to tell her. She kissed me and said "you have your entire life to decide." I almost broke down and told her the truth right then and there, but I didn't.

God, I'm so sick of living this way. How do I tell them who I really am? I wish there was someway to let them know without really coming out and saying it. But how?

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

My worst fear happened about two months later. We had just gotten through with Gym, when I thought I was the only one left in the showers and I was walking to my locket to change into my clothes, when it happened.

Seto was walking out of the showers too. He didn't notice me I guess because I'm not worth noticing.

He was standing in front of his locker with nothing on but a towel low on his hips. God, I nearly embarrassed myself by well you know. I stood there just staring at that beautiful body wishing that he could be mine, when all of a sudden he looked over at me.

Our eyes met and I know it sounds stupid, but time seemed to stand still for both of us. Seto smiled at me and I blushed redder then I think I ever have. Then he said "Wheeler what the heck is wrong? Are you staring at me? And if so why?"

I didn't know what to say so I got dressed and ran out of there like the place was on fire. I was so sure that I would hear about it from him and he would make damn sure that everyone would know that I'm some kind of pervert that likes to look at other guys. But you know what? It didn't happen and I didn't understand until several months later.

I was walking home from practice late one afternoon when Seto's car came roaring by me. Then he stopped by the side of the road a got out and walked over to me. I thought that he would beat the hell out of me because of what happened in the locker room, but I was wrong.

We stood there toe to toe when all of a sudden Seto grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. Well I didn't know what the hell to do, so I kissed him back. When he lifted his head and we stood there not saying a thing, then he whispered "I knew it."

That snapped me out of what ever trance I was in and I said "knew what?"

Seto stood there and he put his forehead against mine and he softly told me "I knew that you liked me."

I tried to get away, but he held onto me and wouldn't let me go. Then he said "stop it. We have to talk about this."

I closed my eyes and said "there's nothing to talk about."

Then he smiled at me again and the told me "listen I know that you're gay, because I am too." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I wrapped my arms around him and we stood there just holding each other, when Seto said "does your family know?"

I shook my head no and then I asked him "does Mokuba know?"

What he said next shocked the hell out of me. Seto told me "yes he knows. He was the first one to know and you know what? He doesn't give a damn he still loves me." Joey you need to be honest with your family and tell them.

I knew what he said was right, but I was so damn scared and he seemed to understand, because he then said "if things go bad for you I want you to move in with me and Mokuba."

I couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba would want a nobody like me. What was his real reason for telling me about this?

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Joey knew that what Seto told him was the truth, but how does a son tell his parents that he is gay? Joey decided to tell them that evening after dinner and all he could do was to pray that they wouldn't hate him.

Joey helped his sister set the table and Serenity knew that something was bothering her brother and she waited till they were alone to ask him about it.

Serenity just blurted out "what is your problem?"

Joey didn't know how to answer her so he just whispered "do you know what the phrase gay means?"

Serenity went over to her brother and she held him in her arms as he began to cry. "Is that what's been upsetting you? That you're gay and was afraid to tell me? Then it hit her "you haven't told mom and dad yet have you?"

Joey wiped his face and as his head was down he shook it and said "no, I'm going to tell them tonight."

Mary Wheeler had witnessed the scene between her kids and knew that something was really wrong and she went to her husband and told him "Hank something is wrong with Joey."

Her husband then said "honey, I think it's time we find out what the hell is going on." They walked out to where Joey and his sister were and Hank said "Joseph what in the world is going on?"

Joey looked at his parents and he started to say something and then he just couldn't because the tears were blocking his throat, and so Serenity said "what Joey is trying to say is that he needs to tell both of you that he is gay."

Hank looked at his wife and they both smiled and neither Joey nor Serenity knew what to think of that. Then Hank went to his son and he told him "son we've known that for a few years and we were waiting for you to come to us." Hank then opened his arms and Joey walked over and his father held him as he cried. Mary and Serenity were holding each other as they witnessed the scene between father and son.

Joey looked at his father then his mother and then he said "you don't hate me because of it, do you?"

Mary then walked over to her son and she wiped the tears from his face and she whispered "listen you're our son and because of that alone we love you and nothing you can do can ever change the fact that we love you. Your sister and you are our children and we love both of you with all our hearts and always will."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seto was right when he told me to tell my family because they would probably love me even if the knew that I was gay.

Then I looked at my father and I asked "don't you consider me less of a man because I am who I am?"

Hank went over to Joey and he stood there toe to toe with his son and he told Joey "I consider you more of a man because you told us even though you were scared that we'd hate you. You are who you are and that is my son the one who with your mothers help we made you and I even helped bring you into this world because you were in such a damn hurry to be born that you were born in the back seat of our car. Son I love you and will always love you no matter what."

By the time his father was done talking everyone was crying and it was the first time Joey had ever seen his father cry and it made him so damn proud to be the son of Hank Wheeler.

Now all he had to do was to tell his parents who he was in love with and he hoped that they would approve of Seto Kaiba.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Seto got home that day, he sat down and closed his eyes and smiled. Kissing Joey was the best damn thing he ever did. Mokuba walked into the room and he almost laughed out loud when he saw his brother's face. He looked like he was having some kind of erotic dream.

"Is it that good?" Mokuba asked.

Seto jumped and then he glared at his brother. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You had such a dreamy look on your face and I thought that you were reliving some erotic dream" Mokie said through his laughter.

"Mokuba James Kaiba where did you learn things like that?" Seto asked.

Mokuba stood there with a mystified look and said "why you told me about the facts of life, didn't you?"

Seto closed his eyes and then he said "what I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this room, is that understood?"

Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he told his brother "I kissed Joey today and I liked it."

What Mokuba told him next took him by surprise. "It's about time you did it. You've been moping around here and then when you think about Joey you get a dreamy look and I almost burst out laughing" Mokie told him.

Seto stood up and went over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him and whispered "so you approve of us getting together?"

Mokuba looked up into his brothers eye and then he said "oh yes I approve because now maybe I can finally stop worrying if you'd ever be with anyone."

Seto laughed out loud and then they walked into the kitchen and the cook had dinner ready and she looked at the two brothers and smiled. "That's what I like to see, both of my boys smiling" she said.

Marie is the second best thing that ever happened to the brothers. She was along with Roland the two people who were there for Seto when Gozaburo started beating and molesting with him. They were there to stop the bastard from ever hurting him ever again and taking care of him and making sure that Mokuba never found out about all the abuse that Seto had suffered.

Seto walked over to Marie and gave her a kiss and said "I've found the love of my life and I want both you and Roland know who he is."

"What do you want me to know?" Roland asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Seto stood there before the two people who were more like family to both him and Mokuba and he said "I love Joey Wheeler and he loves me."

Roland and Marie went over to him and they held him in their arms and they both cried tears of joy that their boy finally came to terms with his sexuality and is alright with it.

Seto closed his eyes and wondered what Joey's parents would think of him wanting to be with me? I can only hope and pray that they will allow us to be happy. I'll know tomorrow when we talk.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

After Joey told his parents about being gay, he knew that he would have to tell them who he was in love with and he prayed that they would allow it.

After they had dinner Joey asked if "he could talk to his mom and dad alone?" They went into the living room, while Serenity cleaned off the table and did dishes.

Joey stood there facing the two people that meant the world to him and he was sweating as he tried to find the right words. "Son what is the matter?" Hank asked him.

Joey took a deep breath and then he said "there is a guy that I like and he likes me and I don't know if you'll approve, but I really like him and I hope that you do." Mary then said "son who is he?"

Serenity was listening from the kitchen and when she heard the name of the guy she nearly dropped the stack of plates she was holding.

"I like Seto Kaiba and he likes me" Joey said.

Hank looked at his wife and they smiled at each other and that made Joey feel a little uneasy and he asked "what's going on?"

Mary smiled at her son and she said "we figured it was Seto because every time we would see him at some function at school you'd get all fidgety and look like you were going to get sick."

Joey could only stare at them and then he swallowed and asked "you're both alright with this?"

What Hank said next made Joey blush a deep shade of red. "The only thing we ask is that you use a condom if you are going to be with him."

Serenity then did drop a bowl and it shattered on the floor. "Serenity Beth Wheeler are you listening to this conversation?" Her mother asked.

Serenity wanted to find someplace to hide. She then said "yes, mama."

"Come out here please" Hank said. This conversation applies to you too.

When she got out there she sat down next to Joey. "Alright both of you know about the facts of life and if what we are discussing makes either of you a little embarrassed, then to bad. We want you both to understand that your mom and I know about hormones and how they can get out of control if the occasion should arise and we want both of you to use common sense and use protection if either of you should be caught in the throws of passion."

Both Joey and Serenity wanted to be someplace other then there at that moment. Mary laughed at their expressions and she touched her husbands arm and said "maybe that's enough talking about sex for now, but remember what we've said and use something to protect yourselves please."

Joey then stood up and approached his parents and he said "thanks for understanding and both sis and I will remember this talk for a very long time."

Hank and Mary laughed out loud and soon both Serenity and Joey joined them.

As Joey was getting ready for bed, he wondered when he would get a chance to talk to Seto. Then he remembered his friends and he got all upset. He wondered if they would understand when he told them about him being gay and wanting to have a relationship with Seto. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day and he would need a good nights sleep to try to figure out what to do.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Joey hurried to school the next day hoping that he could talk to Seto. As he got near the school he noticed Seto's limo was parked by the side of the road. Going over he tapped on the window and Seto opened the door and he got in.

"Did you tell your parents?" Seto asked.

"Yeah and guess what? You were right, they don't care. Both my mom and dad are cool with it as long as we are careful and then he went on to tell Seto about the talk that they had."

Seto laughed out loud and Joey then said "it wasn't funny at the time. Gosh, my mom was sitting there as my dad said about using condoms and it really embarrassed me."

Then Seto put his arm around Joey and drew him close and kiss him. Joey put his arms around Seto and returned the kiss. Seto lifted his head and he said "we'd better stop because I don't have any condoms" and they both laughed. Then Seto got serious. "have you told the others?"

Joey shook his head no and told Seto "I'm going to tell them today." Seto told the driver that they would get out here and for him to go back home.

As they walked together, Yugi and Yami saw them. "I wonder why Joey is with Seto?" Yugi said.

Yami them told his light "maybe it's because they like each other." Yugi looked at Yami and they both smiled.

When they got on school grounds they had to part because their lockers were in different areas. Seto told Joey "see you after school" and then he touched the side of Joey's face and walked off.

That little act was seen by both Tristan and Duke and before they could say anything Yami told them to stop. "Leave Joey alone" Yami said.

Tristan then said "but he let Kaiba touch him, what's he nuts?"

Yami just gave Tristan a look and he shut up. But Duke wouldn't be quiet. "Hey maybe Joey's gay or something" he said. Tristan then said "Joey gay? You're the one whose nuts."

Yugi looked at Yami and they both knew that Joey was going to have trouble with them. "We have to let Joey know to be careful" Yugi said to Yami.

As the day passed things settled down till they were all at lunch and Joey went to sit beside Seto. That's when all hell broke out.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Tristan and Duke got up and went over to confront Joey and find out what the hell he was doing sitting with who they thought was the enemy?

"Joey why the hell are you sitting over here for?" Tristan asked.

Joey said "why don't you mind your own business."

Duke then said "are you turning against us?"

Then Joey stood up and looked them in the eye and then he said "what is your problem?"

Tristan then said the wrong thing "are you a faggot?"

Joey then turned to Tristan and he wanted to smack him in his stupid face but instead he asked "what the hell did you call me?"

Seto stood up and he said "you'd better shut your damn mouth if you know what's good for you."

"How good is he, I bet he'll do just about anything for a dollar, won't he?" Duke said.

Seto stood up and was going to hit Duke for what he said, but the Principal who had heard what was going on stood up and walked over to the table.

The Principal said "Taylor and Devlon to the Office now!"

People were starting to whisper and say things and Seto didn't want Joey hurt and he was going leave but Joey wouldn't let him. "Please stay" Joey said.

Tea Gardner was watching all of what was happening and she decided to do something. She took our her phone and called someone to help. "We have to stop this before it gets way out of control, so hurry and get here."

A second later Mai Valentine walked into the cafeteria, and straight over to where Seto and Joey were sitting. She wrapped her arms around Joey's neck and whispered "just go along with what is going to happen."

Tea walked over to where they were and she sat down next to Seto. "Hey how are you both doing?" Tea asked.

Seto heard what Mai had said to Joey and he decided to play along with them hoping that maybe it would stop the rumors. Joey stood up and put his arm around Mai's waist and they sat down and Tea sat next to Seto and she kissed his cheek.

Yami and Yugi was watching all of this and they had to smile because they knew that Seto really did care about Joey because he was willing to do anything to stop them from belitting him and then there was Tea and Mai were trying to save both Seto and Joey from being called faggots and queers. "That's what a true friendship is" Yami whispered to Yugi.

When it was time all of the students to go to their next classes all the noise and chatter about Seto and Joey had died down and everyone went to their next classes.

When Tristan and Duke got to the Office they were suspended for two days for starting to cause a fight with Joey Wheeler. When Tristan tried to explain why they were calling him that word, the Principal asked "do both of you want to try for a week suspension?"

Duke looked at Tristan and said "lets get out of here now." When they were walking home Tristan said "I am going to make Joey sorry for causing all of this." Duke just shrugged and walked on home with out saying a word.

After school Joey knew that he would have to confront both Tristan and Duke and he probably would have to fight them because they probably thought it was Joey's fault that they got suspended. Well he was half right. Tristan was waiting for him and he jumped Joey from behind and all hell broke out.

Joey fought Tristan and before they were stopped by Yami, they had done enough damage to each other. Yugi then yelled "what the hell is wrong with you Tristan?"

"Me? Tristan said I'm not the one who went to sit with the enemy."

Joey then yelled "who the hell gave you the right to tell me who I can and can't sit with?"

Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't know you anymore" Tristan as he walked off.

Yami then helped Joey to get home. "Thanks" Joey said to him.

Mary then opened the door and she got quiet a shock. "Joseph, what the hell happened?" she demanded to know.

Please R& R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Joey told his mom "let' just say that I found out who my real friends are."

Yami helped Joey into the house and then he and Yugi let to go home. "I really hope that this is all that is going to happen to either of them" Yugi said.

Mary helped her son take off his bloody shirt and gave him a cloth to wipe the blood off his face. She then looked at the cut above his eye and told him "now you and your dad can be a matched pair" and Joey started to laugh and then he groaned because it hurt to laugh. _(Joey and his father have the same cut above their eye.) "_You know that you'll have to talk to dad when he gets home tonight."

Joey tried to smile at her but instead he broke down and started to cry. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" He asked him mom.

"Honey you knew that some of your friends wouldn't understand didn't you?" Mary asked him.

Joey wiped his face and smiled at her and then he said "you know I really don't give a damn, they can all just go to hell."

Mary then said "Joseph watch your mouth." But she wanted to cut lose and scream and rant and cuss herself.

Serenity came home and found them in the kitchen. She went to her brother and she whispered "I heard what happened today and I'm sorry."

Joey held his sister in his arms and said "well I guess my friendship wasn't really worth that much to them after all."

When Hank got home he knew that something wasn't right and when he asked his wife about it she told him "you need to go have a talk with our son."

Hank knocked on Joey's door and went in. He saw his son's face and knew that he had a fight with some of his friends and he also knew that he was probably still upset about it. "What happened?" He asked Joey.

"Tristan and Duke thought that they had the right to tell me who I could and couldn't talk to." Joey said.

Hank sat down next to his son and he softly said "are you really alright?"

Joey had tears in his eyes but he smiled and said "you know what? I'm better then alright I'm very happy and in love with the greatest guy in the world. Seto was willing to go sit somewhere else so that people wouldn't say things about me and I wouldn't let him. As far as Tristan and Duke are concerned, well if they can't accept me as I am then we never really were friends."

Hank was so proud of his son, but he also worried because he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "Just be careful" he said to Joey and then he left the room.

The phone rang and when Mary answered it she heard "I'm Seto and could I please talk to Joey?" Mary then knew that she had to ask him to come over so they all could talk about the situation, but she also knew that Joey wouldn't like it but she then asked Seto "could you please come over here, we all need to talk."

Seto knew that it wasn't good. "I'll be right over" he told her and hung up the phone. Roland looked worried and he asked "what's the matter?"

Joey's mom asked me to come over because we all needed to talk about something." Then Roland said "let's go."

Seto was never so glad to have someone with him as he was then.

Hank answered the door and there stood an man and a younger man and he guess that it was Seto with maybe his father. "Are you Mr. Wheeler?" the man asked.

Hank said "yes I am. Can I help you?"

Roland then said "my name is Roland and this is Seto and your wife asked him to come over that there was something that everyone had to talk about and I wouldn't let him come by himself."

"Come in" Hank said.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As Hank closed the door Joey came down the stairs and there stood Seto and some man. When Seto saw Joey all he could do was to go over and he touched the side of Joey's face and he had tears in his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Seto asked him.

All Joey could do was to say "it's nothing, do worry about it."

Roland then walked over to where the two of them were standing and he asked "did this happen because of your feelings toward Seto?"

Mary came into the room and she said "my name is Mary and I'm Joey's mom." She shook hand with Roland and she smiled at Seto and then she said to Joey "I see why you're in love with him, he's the right one you know?"

Joey kissed his mom on the cheek and he told her "I know." Seto smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I know now where Joey got his looks from."

Mary laughed out loud and she said "Hank he's just so damn cute." Then Mary said "since we're all here lets go into the living room and talk shall we."

Joey and Seto sat together and Seto had his arm around Joey's shoulder. All three adults smiled at each other as they watched them.

Mary then told Joey "you need to be truthful with Seto and Mr. Roland." Roland laughed and said "just call me Roland please."

As Joey related to them what happened Seto's expression went from that of being happy to being so angry. "What gives them the right to dictate to you or anyone what you can or can't do?" Seto said.

Joey reached up and touched the side of Seto's face and whispered "please don't." Seto then without realizing where they were he leaned down and kissed Joey. Mary wanted to swoon because of the love on both their faces

Mary looked at the men and they all had tears in their eyes. Hank then asked them "do you both love each other?"

Seto and Joey said together "yes we do." "Then never apologize for that love" Hank told them.

Roland then said "I'm so glad that the two of you are alright with Seto and Joey because some parents would of went out of their minds."

Hank then said to Roland " are you Seto's father?"

Roland smiled and then he went to tell him when Seto interrupted him when he said "Roland is the closet thing to a father that my brother Mokuba and I have." Hank could see the love that shown between them and he smiled at his wife and then Hank said "then all I can say is welcome to the family."

Serenity then came into the house and she saw who was here and she smiled at Seto, Joey and some strange man. "This is my sister Serenity" Joey said. Roland and Seto stood up and Seto said "good to meet you."

Then Mary asked "what are the two of you going to do if things get worse at school?" Seto didn't even hesitate when he answered her "I will protect Joey and won't let anyone ever hurt him." Joey looked at Seto and he nodded his head that he would do the same thing.

There a knock at the door and when Serenity opened it there stood Tristan and Duke and they both looked like they had just lost some war. "What happened to the two of you?" Serenity asked them.

Tristan could barely talk and he softly said "we had some sense beat into us." Joey went over to the door and the asked "who the hell did it?"

There stood Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tea and Mai. "Let's just say that when they called you that word they were calling all of us that and I won't have anyone make Ryou cry" Bakura said.

Yugi then stepped up to Joey and looked him in the eye and he said "you and Seto were meant to be and no one and I said no one has the right to tell you otherwise." Then he smiled and he said "Yami doesn't like that word" do you Yami?

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

As Joey and Seto stood there looking at Tristan and Duke and the others, Joey went over to Tristan and he said "we've been friends since kindergarten can't we find a way to stay friends without beating the hell out of each other? Seto is the one that I love and there isn't anything that you, Duke or anyone else is going to stop me from loving Seto." Then Joey just stood there waiting for someone to say something.

Duke walked over to Joey and held out his hand and he asked "can you please forgive me and be my friend again?" Tristan just fell to the ground and started to cry, "Joey please don't hate me."

Everyone there had tears running down their faces when Joey then bent down and lifted Tristan off the ground and wrapped his arms around both him and Duke and he said through his tears "we're in this for the long haul."

Then Joey opened his arms and motioned for Seto to join him and they both held the two who tried to cause them trouble and slowly but surely that started to heal the rift that had been between them.

Joey and Seto began their lives as a couple and they went everywhere together. Mokuba was so damn happy for his brother and Joey because now they were both really happy.

As time passed Seto and Joey did get married and they adopted three little kids. They lived a good long life until the day that they were called home to heaven.

As they walked their last miles together, they were joined by Seto's real parents, Joey's parents, Solomon, Roland and a lot of others that were to many to mention. They were survived by their children, Robert James Kaiba age 40, Leslie Marie Kaiba age 30 and the baby Joseph Eugene Kaiba age 25.

So from a secret that Joey had it led to the best damn thing that ever happened to him, his love for Seto.


End file.
